Situations
by Mrs. Flower O'Shea
Summary: Ritsuka has a situation that lands him in the hospital and later into the home of someone else. Rating for sensitive situations.
1. Chapter 1

Hello sweetlings, Mrs. Flower O'Shea here and I have a new fanfiction for you all. This is my first attempt at a Loveless story so please forgive any OOCness. I do not own the characters or anything recognizable. Now on with the show, or story what ever it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Ritsuka's P.O.V.

I was laying on my bed staring at my ceiling when there was a knock at my door.

"Ritsuka, I made all of your favorite foods, come eat dinner" my mother said, delirium licking at the edge of her voice.

I ignored her and prayed to and deity that would listen that she would just go away. After a few minutes of silence I started believing Kami-sama granted my wish.

I was relieved and almost asleep when my door knob rattled. i didn't think much of it because I had the door locked. My eyes closed and I laid back down. When I heard a loud bang I jumped and looked up to see that my mother had indeed jimmied the lock on my door and was staring down at me with a psychotic gleam in her eyes.

"What have you done with my Ritsuka!" she screamed. "What have you done with my son!"

"Mom, I am Ritsuka." I said calmly, trying to get her to settle down, as I climbed off of my bed.

"Ritsuka," she said with some recognition in her voice. She came forward and embraced me. I thought I had finally broken through her shell and gotten my mother back after all the years of her hating me.

Then I felt a white hot pain in my stomach. I looked down in shock to see my mother's hand holding our largest kitchen knife that was now sheathed in my stomach.

I let out a loud moan and she just held me closer.

"Go to sleep now, Ritsuka." She whispered in my ear as she pulled the knife out of me with a wet sound. She finally let go of me and I crumbled to the floor, my hand on the gushing wound.

"Mommy," I whispered and hoped that this wouldn't be the end. No more Yuiko or Yayoi, Kio or Soubi.

At the though of the last name I used the last of my strength to move my hand to the phone around my neck. The movement made me whimper and after a few minutes of fumbling because of my blood slicked hands I dialed the right number.

"Moshi, Moshi." the voice said.

"Soubi," I said my voice sounding weak. "Help me." and then everything evaporated into darkness.

* * *

><p>So sweetlings how did I do. Oh and Please review.<p>

Review*Review*Review  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again. Thanks to Polo Girl 3, promocat, and .Sky.00 for your wonderful reviews.

I do not own the characters or anything that is recognizable.

On with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Ritsuka's P.O.V

My mouth is dry, I thought as my eyes flickered open. White, everywhere surrounding me. Where am I?

"Ritsuka?" a familiar voice called.

I looked towards the voice. Long flaxen hair, light colored eyes hidden behind round glasses, a pale face.

"Soubi where am I?" I whispered, my throat to sore for any loud speech.

Soubi laced his fingers through mine and kissed my forehead chastely.

"Your in the hospital, can you remember what happened?" He asked in a soothing voice.

I thought back and tried to remember anything that could have landed me in the hospital but my brain was to groggy.

"I can't remember." I whispered.

Worry started seeping into me followed closely by hysteria. When I tried to sit up my body screamed in protest. I heard a pain filled scream. Was it mine?

Hands pushed me down and the pain suddenly subsided. I looked up to see a woman pulling a syringe out of my IV tube.

"Ritsuka, honey, you can't sit up yet you have a fuck ton of stitches." Soubi whispered while running his fingers though my hair.

My memories where still unclear but I could remember my mother embracing me.

"Soubi, why did she hug me?" I asked, confused at the though of the woman that raised me wouldn't be appalled at the thought of touching me.

Before he could answer me darkness started flooding my vision. The fingers of the demons in me pulled me down into the darkness with only the fleeting whisper of Soubi's voice saying that he was sorry.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading you all get cookies if you review. Hey can we try to get at least three more review before the next update. That would make my day!<p>

**Review*Review*Review**  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hello sweetlings I'm back lol here is the new chapter its not as good as the others but I hope you enjoy  
>P.S. we got all the reviews I asked for and more that makes me happy so here we go on with the story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three<span>**

**Kio's P.O.V.**

Soubi and I were sitting in a booth at the hospital cafeteria. I watched him as he frowned and picked at the food I had bought him. The dark circles under his eyes told a sad tale of sleepless nights sitting at the bed side of one he truly cared deeply for.

"Soubi, you have to tell me what happened to Ritsuka?" I asked, after hours of being here I still didn't know why the little kitty was in the hospital.

"God it's horrible, I didn't think he would make it." Soubi stated.

"But what happened?" I asked yet again.

"The blood, god all the blood, everything was covered in it. Everything was red." Soubi said as the hysteria licked his words.

"Soubi, snap the fuck out of it.: I said trying unsuccessfully to pull my best friend out of his dark and sinister memories.

He just kept talking about the blood it was like no one else existed just him and his worry for Ritsuka.

"Soubi, why was he bleeding?" I asked.

"His mom," was his response.

"God damn, what did his mom do?"

"The knife, she stabbed him with the knife." Soubi said, tears where now freely rolling down his face. Soubi who had all of his emotions beaten out of him was now all but sobbing.

"They said he almost didn;t make it. What would I have down without him Kio." he asked in a pitiful voice.

"but he did make it, and now we have to help him."

"Your right.: he said while scrubbing at the tear marks on his face with his hands."

"Good now lets go back and wait for Ritsuka to wake up."

* * *

><p>So sweetlings how did you like it. Tell me in the review. This update lets aim for five more reviews and see what happens.<p>

**Review*Review*Review  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Sweetlings long time no see, I apologize for my lack of updates. I am in North Carolina visiting my sister and today is the first day that I've had time to update, I hope you enjoy the story.

I do not own the characters. I do not profit from this story or any other story on this web site.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>**

**Kio's P.O.V**

**Soubi and I made our way slowly back to Ritsuka's hospital room. I needed to stretch my legs and Soubi was trying to prolong the saddening view of his loved one lying pale and still in a bed to large for him. Eventually we made it to the door of the room and I silently pushed the door open.**

**Ritsuka was laying on his bed with the top of it raised up so he could watch TV some little shoujo anime was playing.**

**Soubi entered the room behind me and almost ran to the bed side and grabbed the little boy's hand gently grabbed his hand.**

**"How you feeling Ka - Chan?" I asked to break the silence in the room.**

**"Rough." He answered his voice sounded gravelly.**

**"Oh Ritsuka," Soubi said and then leaned down an kissed the boy's cracked lips. "We have to contact the police about what happened." **

**"Soubi, but I can't really remember any thing." Ritsuka said in a horse whisper.**

**"Hunny, your mom took a large knife and stabbed you." He replied as tears gathered in his eyes.**

**"But if she gets in trouble I won't have anywhere to go." The child said.**

**"You can come live with me. I will never let anything like this happen to you again, you will not go back there so that damned bitch can take you away from me." Soubi embraced the boy trying to not bother his wound. **

**"Ritsuka, you have to come with me. I can't deal with ever losing you, it would kill me.**

**I walked out the door as the child dried the mans tears and a bond was formed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So sweetlings how did you like it. Tell me in the review. This update lets aim for seven more reviews and see what happens.<p>

**Review*Review*Review  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Sweetlings I'm back with the fifth chapter in this story ! It makes me excited. Thank you to all of you that reviewed this story and Please keep reviewing.

I have a new youtube account if anyone wishes to look at it the account name is annilainkhaleesi

I do not own the characters. I do not profit from this story or any other story on this web site.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>**

**Ritsuka's P.O.V**

It has been two weeks since I first woke up in the hospital. My wounds both the mental and the physical have improved exponentially. I can both walk without wanting to scream and remember my mother making my stomach a human sheath. Lucky me.

Soubi has been very kind to me. He visits every day for as long as the doctors let him and he even sneaks me in real food!

A knock on my door pulled me out of my reprieve. I sat down the book I was pretending to read in exchange for the company of an extremely beautiful person.

"The book interesting?" asked my savior Soubi.

"Yeah, " I sad blushing slightly at being caught so deeply in though.

"Are you feeling any better today?" He asked while taking a seat in what I've come to call Soubi's chair.

"Yup, I'm feeling better," I replied, "the doctor told me that I could be discharged tomorrow but I still have to take it easy and I can't go back to school yet."

"Didn't the detective say that he would be back to question you before you were discharged?" Soubi asked with a confused but happy look on his face.

"He did, and he called to say he would be in sometime today to take my statement." I replied, while wringing my hands nervously.

Soubi reached over and took one of my hands in his. It surprised me but I didn't pull away from him. His hand was smooth and soft and I liked the feeling of it surrounding mine.

"Don't be nervous," he said, "I'll stay with you and then tomorrow I'll come get you and we'll go to my house and get you settled in. Nothing to be nervous about."

"Okay, I can't wait to be out of here." I said. The longing in my voice took me by surprise but another knock on my door stopped me from thinking about it at the moment.

An older man stood in my doorway, he had graying hair and was wearing a nice suit.

"Are you Aoyagi Ritsuka?" the man asked.

"I am"

"Good, I am Detective Yagami I am here to ask you a few questions about how you got here."

"Okay." I said while squeezing Soubi's hand nervously.

"May I take a seat?" He asked indicating to the strait back chair at the end of the bed."

I nodded. He sat down and pulled a steno pad out of a briefcase he had brought into the room with him. He flipped to a certain page and started asking me questions.

"What is you're full name." was the first of many boring questions I told him the answers to all of the questions he asked and when he finished he said something about a foster home.

"Sir, I have a place I can stay."

"Where at young man, you cannot go back to your home?"

"He can stay with me." Soubi said.

"And who are you any way what is your relationship with this boy?"

"I am Agatsuma Soubi, Sir, I was friends with Ritsuka's brother I already told him it was alright to stay with me."

"I guess he can stay with you until something more suitable is discovered." He said.

My heart soared and I let out the breath I didn't even know that I was holding. No one was taking me away, I could stay with Soubi. This is the happiest I've been in a long time.

* * *

><p>So sweetlings how did you like it. Tell me in the review. This update lets aim for five more reviews and see what happens.<p>

**Review*Review*Review  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Sweetlings I'm back with the sixth chapter in this story! It makes me excited. Thank you to all of you that reviewed this story and Please keep reviewing.

I do not own the characters. I do not profit from this story or any other story on this web site.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>**

**Ritsuka's P.O.V**

I woke up early today. I guess it was from the excitement of finally getting out of this dang hospital. I was just laying around waiting for Soubi to come and get me. The discharge papers had already went through but Soubi wasn't here yet.

"Ritsuka?"

"Hum," I said while opening my eyes, I guess I kinda dozed off.

"You ready to go?" Soubi asked me.

"Sure, wait did you bring me any clothes?" I asked while hoping that I didn't have to ride in a taxi with only my hospital gown on.

He smiled at me and held out a bag. "There mine so they'll be big."

"Anythings better than my ass hanging out." I muttered as I made my way slowly to the bathroom to pull on the borrowed clothing. I pulled them out of the bag and shrugged out of my gown. I started with the pants that where way to long so I had to roll them up a bit. Then I painfully pulled the button up shirt on which smelled so much like Soubi. I wonder why the thought of that made my heart pound.

I picked up the gown and walked back into the main room, tossed the gown on the bed, and slipped into my shoes which were the only thing that had survived. I stopped when I felt hands on my arms.

I looked at said arms to see pale hands rolling up my sleeves and hoped he wouldn't feel me shaking. I had always liked him but this experience and his behavior have really escalated my feelings into something that didn't quite make sense to me.

"That's better." he said, and then he grabbed my hand to lead me out into the hall where a nurse was waiting with a wheelchair to take me outside to he taxi.

I didn't even protest when the nurse told me I had to be wheeled out to the taxi.

Soubi had to help me into the taxi but I was to tired to mind, lack of sleep and stitches will do that to a person.

"Ritsuka." someone said gently.

"Huh," I asked.

"You fell asleep," Soubi replied, he gently took my hand and helped me get out of the car. I looked up to him to see a small smile lingering on his face.

"Whats so funny," I asked in a voice that was gruff from sleep.

"Nothing," he replied.

I let Soubi help me up the steps and held onto the banister as he unlocked the door. Following him inside, I tried to not show my excitement of being able to stay with Soubi but I think the way my tail was wagging gave it away.

Soubi walked over to the kitchen and started rummiging throught the refridegerator.

"There's only the one bed so we will have to share," Soubi stated as he pulled to sodas out of the icebox and held one out to me.

"Huh!" I asked as my face paled considerably.

"Do you mind my presence so much?" He asked with hurt laceing his every word.

I hope he doesn't realize that it's not that, in fact I like his presence to much. That's what I'm afraid of, God I hope I make it though the night.

* * *

><p>So sweetlings how did you like it. Tell me in the review. This update lets aim for five more reviews and see what happens.<p>

**Review*Review*Review  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Sweetlings I'm back with the seventh chapter in this story! It makes me excited. Thank you to all of you that reviewed this story and Please keep reviewing.

I do not own the characters. I do not profit from this story or any other story on this web site.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>**

**Soubi's P.O.V**

After Ritsuka and I got back to the apartment the day seemed to fly by. I cooked dinner as Ritsuka sat on the other side of the counter to keep me company.

I was making beef stir-fry so, Ri-kun made idle chit-chat as I chopped the veggies and meat. Then I cooked the stir-fry as Ritsuka set the table**.**

When I dished out the now cooked food, Ritsuka tore into it, I sat watching him for a few minutes amused by his gusto and then started eating my own food with a smirk still on my face.

After we were done, I washed the dishes as Ri zoned out on the couch, his pain medication made him tired and he had to rest a lot and be careful to not rip his stitches out.

As I put the last plate into the cabinets I heard Ritsuka yawning. Shutting the door, I walked over to him and smiled at the sight he made. He was strung across the couch, making a cute little drowsy face, eyelashes fluttering as he tried to keep himself awake without much success.

I shook his shoulder and called out his name to no avail.

"Ri-kun, lest get something more comfortable to sleep in on you and then get into the actual bed."

He just let out a sleepy little moan that sounded so seductive even if he wasn't conscious. I gently took him into my arms and carried him over to the bed and stripped him of his clothes so he wouldn't end up ripping his stitches trying to get out of them half asleep. I put his head on the pillow and covered him up as I walked over to my closet.

I pulled off all of my clothes and slid into a pair of flannel pajama pants.

While I was trying to slip into bed Ri-kun called my name. I got in and heard his sleeping whimpers that told me of his nightmare.

"Shush Ritsuka I'm right here." I whispered as I pulled him into my arms. As he settled back down into a restful sleep I gave him a small kiss on his lips. God I wish he knew how much I really love him and how much this whole incident tore me up inside. God I would never be the same if something happened to this boy.

* * *

><p>So sweetlings how did you like it. Tell me in the review. This update lets aim for five more reviews and see what happens.<p>

**Review*Review*Review  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V  
><strong>


End file.
